Margaritas
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Miguel se ha enamorado profundamente sin esperarlo, ¿Cómo lidiará este sentimiento que crea un vuelco en su corazón? Mientras tanto Hiro Hamada se ha estado encontrando con margaritas en su pupitre ¿Quién será el responsable de esta extraña acción? Esta es la historia del lenguaje de las flores.


La mirada fugaz que le regalo antes de apartar la vista, al casi verse pillado ante el espectro de sus orbes negros le hicieron regresar la vista a su libreta abierta.

El lápiz volvió a tachar el nombre que había escrito junto al suyo, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza y negaba tratando de espabilar los contrariados pensamientos que brotaban cada día con mayor fuerza cual caudal.

_"Esto debía ser una locura"_ se dijo la primera vez, cuando su corazón palpito cada vez más rápido al verle frente al pizarrón para presentarse.

Y cuando sonrió sus mejillas se arrebolaron al encontrarse sus miradas.

_"¿Acaso esto podría ser...?" "No, por supuesto que no, no podría ser"_ se regañó día tras día tratando de ocultar la realidad que comprendía cada vez más a la perfección.

No podía haberse enamorado del chico nuevo, pero, si fuese así... ¿Por qué?

¿Qué tenía ese chico como para hacerle perder la cordura?

¿Era su piel trigueña? ¿O era acaso esa peculiar mirada que le regalaba sin querer? ¿Era el brillo de sus ojos? ¿O la sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios de vez en vez?

—¡Rivera, preste atención! —le regaño la profesora, el chico tacho una vez más el nombre de Hiro tras haberlo escrito sin querer.

Cerrando la libreta levantó la vista para mirar las ecuaciones que estaba seguro no podría entender. Después de todo, las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, mientras un par de risas se estacionaron detrás de su espalda.

_"Solo un día más"_ se dijo así mismo tratando de mantener la calma puesto que si obtenía otro reporte a lo que menos le debería de tener miedo era a la chancla de doña Luisa, su madre.

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

Hiro Hamada suspiro por tercera vez al ver lo que ya sabía enseñado el profesor, era listo lo sabía y las clases tan aburridas... Tan poco prácticas ¿Qué debía hacer si todo lo que enseñaban se lo sabía de memoria?

Tal vez había sido un error no haber aceptado el programa avanzado que le habían propuesto.

Mirando las manecillas del reloj, el tic tac del segundero resonaba estrepitosamente en su cabeza, esperando así la oportunidad de guardar sus cosas e ir a casa, aunque al final tal vez terminaría vagando por entre las calles hasta que su tía volviera del trabajo.

Hiro no tenía amigos y tampoco los esperaba, para él aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué encariñarse si al final todo lo que alguna vez quiso lo dejaría?

Como por ejemplo; sus padres.

Su hermano mayor Tadashi.

Sin embargo esta vez algo curioso había sucedido, dentro de su escritorio se encontraba un curioso objeto a un lado de su cartucho de lapiceros. La suave sensación rozo las yemas de sus dedos cuando los acerco, mirando al rededor se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera viendo para inclinarse y ladeando el rostro observó la pequeña flor dentro; encima del estuche de baymax junto al libro de historia.

—Esto... —frunció el entrecejo mientras palpaba la flor.

—Joven Hamada —le llamo la profesora, dejando así de lado la acción de tomarla entre sus manos. Sacando rápido el libro y la lapicera los metió en su mochila para después dirigirse hacia al frente. —¿Cómo te ha ido en las tutorías?

Apretando la correa de su mochila, bajo los hombros, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas se mordió la lengua sin querer.

—Nada mal —soltó tan rápidamente que creyó que tendría que volver a repetir su respuesta, sin embargo solo observo la sonrisa de la mujer y poco después escucho el sonido de la campana para al fin poder irse de ahí.

Levantándose de su lugar fue el primero en salir olvidándose por completo del peculiar obsequio que se hallaba aun en el interior de su escritorio.

Después de todo era viernes y aquello solo significaba una sola cosa; fin de semana. Al fin podría darse un respiro del ser tutor los martes y jueves. Situación que solo acepto por el simple capricho de ocupar sus tardes, los créditos extra claro que le venían bien, pero él no los necesitaba por supuesto ante su coeficiente intelectual.

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

Lunes por la mañana, pensó que había sido el primero en llegar, pero dentro del salón ya había una mochila más en su asiento.

Largando un poco de aire se movió hasta su pupitre pensando en lo ocurrido en su fin de semana. Aun las palabras de su tía, seguían pululando al haberse quedado tiempo demás en las peleas callejeras de la zona oeste.

_"—Hiro ¿Qué haré si algo te pasa?"_

«No lo sé ¿Tal vez ser feliz?»

_"—¿Acaso no sería una responsabilidad menos en tu apretada agenda?"_

Cerrando los ojos, con fuerza apretó los puños al reconocer lo dolorosas que fueron aquellas palabras que soltó tan a la ligera, aún más al ver su semblante triste al escucharle.

Hiro sabía que su tía lo amaba como si fuese su propio hijo, pero se sentía herido, no quería abrir su corazón otra vez. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Si todo lo que alguna vez quiso se le fue arrebatado.

Dejando la mochila a un costado de su asiento se dedicó a sacar su libreta y un par de marcadores. Ya que aún era temprano al menos mantendría su cabeza ocupada.

Garabateando una y otra vez bosquejos que reconocía como una ilusión más, puesto que sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, él no era como su hermano Tadashi, Tadashi quien siempre quiso crear algo para ayudar a los demás. Cerrando la libreta se vio con la imagen de Baymax, el arquetipo del héroe que su hermano había diseñado. El sueño frugal que debía haber desaparecido por completo ante su muerte, pero no era así, seguía presente en su mente día y noche.

Escuchando los pasos que se acercaban al salón guardo la libreta dentro del pupitre, solo para encontrarse con el peculiar objeto otra vez.

_Un par de margaritas dentro._

Abriendo los ojos en par pensó en tomar las flores, solo para cerrar bruscamente la tapa al escuchar su voz.

—Oh... Mmm... Hola —pronunció con timidez Miguel.

—Buenos días —respondió sin ánimo de seguir con la conversación. Ya tenía demasiado al ser su tutor de matemáticas.

Colocando su brazo sobre el pupitre, apoyo su mejilla en su palma abierta.

—¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?

Parpadeando un par de veces Hamada no tuvo otra opción que responder, y no es que le cayera mal el chico, es solo que particularmente no creía necesario relacionarse demás con otras personas. Hasta con su tía era indiferente al responder a conciencia que ella al ser un adulto tendría otras cosas más importantes que hacerse cargo de un adolescente.

—Lo normal supongo...

—Oh ya veo —Miguel llevo una mano detrás de su cuello, parecía pensativo a ojos de Hiro, pero tal vez solo era un mal razonamiento de su parte— creo que no fue tan diferentes para ambos —sonrió yendo hacía él— este fin de semana tuve que ayudar en el negocio familiar.

—¿Negocio familiar? —preguntó sin querer en voz alta ocasionado que el moreno detuviera sus pasos y jalara una silla para sentarse junto a él.

_"Pero ¿Qué había hecho?"_ se reprochó Hiro, no es que quiera saber más de su compañero, porque eso ameritaba interés y el interés siempre conllevaba al cariño y él no quería nada de esos estorbosos sentimientos.

Aun así le escucho en silencio mientras hablaba con ahínco a que se dedicaba su familia. La voz de Miguel que por lo regular parecía algo cohibida a la hora de explicar cómo había resuelto el problema que le había puesto ahora sonaba tan elocuente y armoniosa. Y su carisma le hizo reír sin querer varias veces con sus anécdotas. Porque su voz parecía compuesta de vida, vida misma que regalaba cuando el chico dejaba la pena de lado.

_"Tal vez no sea tan malo"_ se dijo así mismo al conocer más sobre el chico _"esta escuela por supuesto"._

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

Día a día flor tras flor empezaron a amontonarse sin saber cómo llegaban o quien las colocaba ahí. Y no solo eso, sin darse cuenta ya era capaz de compartir un par de risas con su compañero de clases.

—Muy bien, esos seria todo por hoy, estoy seguro que lo harás bien en el próximo examen, Miguel —aseguro Hiro tras cerrar el libro.

—Bueno eso es gracias a tú ayuda, tú haces muy fácil que entienda esto —sonrió mientras metía su libro y libreta en la mochila.

—Por lo regular eso no es lo que suelen decirme —confesó al recordar que a veces hablaba demasiado rápido y sus explicaciones solían ser complicadas además de tediosas.

—Para nada, me sorprende que no te hayas saltado algunos grados —halago.

—Pues...—llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, tratando de ser breve explico sobre el curso avanzado en otra escuela fuera de la ciudad. Atento Miguel escucho su explicación hasta que finalizó.

—Oh ya veo... —hizo una pausa sin querer había apretado su mochila— deberías hacerlo —respondió tras humedecer sus labios y pasar saliva.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno es una oportunidad única, ¿No deberías aprovecharla?

—Bueno pues...

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de tu hermano? ¿Sobre hacer un asistente que ayude a la gente? Estoy seguro que con tu intelecto podrás hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que aquí no conseguirás los recursos.

—Eso es... —bajo la mirada.

—Una oportunidad que deberías tomar —colocó una mano en su hombro antes de irse.

Esa noche Hiro no pudo dormir, se sentía molesto con Miguel, era su amigo y aun así ¿Poco le importaba que se fuera?

Entonces cayó en cuenta que le había llamado amigo, ¿Desde cuándo se habían convertido en amigos?

Negando con la cabeza se hundió aún más en la cama de su habitación, tomando la pelotita roja de la mesa la empezó a rebotar contra el techo. Sin embargo un mal cálculo la hizo caer lejos de su alcance tirando las viejas anotaciones en el cuaderno de su hermano.

El cuaderno donde plasmó sus sueños y esperanzas, que vislumbraba como ilusiones tan frágiles de romper.

Tadashi era capaz, listo, honrado y sagaz, pero eso se debía al trabajo arduo, no había nacido con el intelecto como él aun así debía admitir que su hermano tenía más sueños que él a su edad y aun al estar muerto.

_"Pero podrías hacerlo realidad" _recordó las palabras de Miguel. Y claro que podría, pero eso significaba irse lejos, cosa que al parecer no le importaba al moreno.

—¡Hiro, ven a cenar! —le llamó su tía desde la planta baja, levantándose a regañadientes se levantó.

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

Los ojos de Miguel brillaron al ver la _A+_ en su calificación. Era la primera vez que veía uno en sus manos sin que fuese un examen prestado para comparar respuestas. Buscando a Hiro se encontró con el chico yendo a la salida, tomando sus cosas fue hacia él para mostrarle con orgullo la prueba.

—¡Hey Hiro, mira!

Tras el quinto llamado Hamada detuvo sus pasos para tomar la hoja, sin prestarle la atención el rostro lleno de ilusión del chico simplemente contestó —Oh que bien, creo que desde ahora puedes hacerlo solo.

Y sin más se fue.

A pesar de que Miguel trato de saber qué era lo que sucedía con él, el colmo fue cuando el chico se había salido del programa de asesorías.

Aún más cuando una noche le vio en el distrito oeste en una de sus tan afamadas peleas clandestinas.

Los perros batallaban entre sí para ver un ganador. Hiro no era amante del maltrato animal, si bien se encontraba ahí era más por el aburrimiento y el simple hecho de endurecer su frágil corazón.

Después de todo no quería volverse a encariñarse con nadie. No otra vez.

Y en la crueldad se recordaba que la gente solo podía lastimarse entre sí o en su peor caso lastimar al inocente solo por placer.

Sus padres habían muerto al igual que su hermano, a ambos les amo con todo su corazón para al final quedarse solo.

Y cuando al fin había encontrado a un amigo, este poco y nada le importaba si se iba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuchó la voz familiar al sentir como era tomada su mano.

—Eso no te impor... —se detuvo al ver el ramo de margaritas— Tú... —siendo llevado fuera por él empezó a atar los cabos sueltos. ¿Miguel era quien colocaba esas flores día a día? Esto parecía una locura.

—¡¿Qué hacías ahí?! ¿Acaso te gusta ese tipo de exhibiciones? —sus palabras se encontraban inmersas en su ira y enojo.

—Eso... —desvío la mirada— ¡¿Y a ti que?! ¿Y esas flores? —sonrió con desdén— ¡Cuando te dije sobre las flores dijiste que no sabías nada y ahora resulta que siempre fuiste tú! —Miguel dio dos pasos hacia atrás ante sus palabras— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí?

—No... —la voz de Miguel sonó como un susurro, no quería que se enterase de esa forma.

—¿Entonces porque me dijiste? Es más no me respondas eso, solo dime una sola cosa ¿Por qué?

El sudor recorrió la frente de Miguel, todo ruido del show que se llevaba a unos metros fue nada para él, sentía la boca seca, un nudo en la garganta aun así aferrando las flores se armó de valor —Porque me gustas.

Y cuando al fin dijo la verdad que resguardaba su corazón con recelo salió corriendo.

Las flores de colores blanco, rosa, amarillo, azules cayeron por los suelos.

Al día siguiente cuando Hiro llego a la escuela se encontró su pupitre impecable, esta vez no había flores, ni Miguel había asistido y así fue por una semana hasta que al fin tomo una decisión.

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

La casa de los Rivera era grande, con un patio grande y cuando llegó Hiro rápidamente se dio cuenta del porque la calidez rebosante de Miguel al tener una familia llena de energía y amor.

Hablando con la madre de Miguel se encontró con los primos de este oyendo la excusa barata que invento para ir a verle, Rosa y Abel.

—Vine a dejarle la tarea —mintió, doña Luisa perspicaz lo supo a la primera, pero su intuición le decía que el chico no era malo y que al parecer el motivo por el cual había venido a su casa era de apuro.

—Está arriba, gira a la derecha y luego izquierda, después todo derecho —sonrió con calidez tras palmear su cabeza.

Cuando Hiro clavo la vista hacía las escaleras pudo ver a Manny y Benny esconderse quienes miraban desde arriba.

—Bien, entonces subiré y... —su voz sonaba nerviosa, esta era la primera vez que había estado en una casa ajena a la suya, la mujer asintió en su lugar, Hiro paso saliva y tras dar el primer paso sintió como su brazo fue tomado.

—Espera ahí —escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor— lleva esto contigo —Hiro regreso la mirada hacía su izquierda para ver a Doña Elena con una bandeja de enchiladas, sopes y tamales— lleva esto contigo, mi chamaco no ha querido comer bien y —se detuvo a verlo, negando se dirigió hacia él y apuntándole con el cucharón le miró con el entrecejo fruncido— debes comer más, estas en los huesos, ¿Pero qué piensan los niños de ahora? —Hiro quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo su boca fue rellenada por un tamal de doña Elena— eso es, las penas con pan son buenas —le sonrió la mujer.

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

Dio el segundo toque cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—No tengo hambre, pueden dárselo a Dante —Miguel detuvo sus palabras al ver a Hiro quien le sonrió lo mejor que pudo ante el nerviosismo e incomodidad.

—Ho... —tan rápido como abrió la boca la puerta fue cerrada.

En ese instante Hiro supo que esto no sería tan fácil.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo Hiro detrás de la puerta.

—¿Enserio? —hablo irónico Miguel.

—Yo no soy el que tiene cosas que explicar aquí.

—_Touché_ —respondió Miguel tras darle la razón. Él era el único que había huido de todo— bien, pero que sea rápido —abrió la puerta Miguel y tan pronto como lo hizo Hiro coloco una mano en la abertura para extenderla hacia él, ya que si volvía a cerrar la puerta esta vez tendría que pasar por sobre su brazo.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres? —le miro mal Miguel mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Hiro coloco la bandeja con cuidado en la mesita de estar.

—Has faltado a la escuela —comenzó.

—¿Y?

—No puedes hacerlo.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Claro que sí, fui tu tutor, que tus calificaciones bajen solo mancha mi reputación.

—¿Ha? ¿Así que todo se trata de ti?

—Bien... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza tras lanzar un suspiro— no, más bien, esto es por tu culpa, quiero decir, me haces sentir culpable, ¿Acaso estas faltando por mí? Por lo que paso esa noche —empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación— por eso es tu culpa que me sienta culpable —le señalo con el índice.

Miguel alzo ambas cejas mirándole por arriba.

—No te creas tanto —se indignó.

—¿Eh?

—Ha surgido más trabajo en casa, y he pedido permiso para faltar, no es por ti.

—Entonces es eso...

—Por supuesto, que me gustes no debe afectar nuestra amistad.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Mira, sé que hice mal al no confesarte que era yo el de las flores, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, además no quería arruinar nuestra amistad —admitió— pero ya lo asimile, quise negarme a creer que me gustabas, pero desde que te vi por primera vez no he dejado de pensar en ti, y cuando deje de negarlo todo se volvió más fácil —sonrió.

Ante ello Hiro trastabilló —Pero ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan fácilmente?

—No fue fácil —río.

Hiro desvío la mirada ante su resolución.

—¿Por qué margaritas?

Miguel le miro perspicaz —Pero tú no has venido solo a eso ¿No es así?

—Bueno yo...

—Vamos escúpelo.

Hiro se sintió acorralado. Sin saber qué hacer ante su mirada. Después de todo había sido tan irracional en sus especulaciones y acciones. Dejándose llevar sin querer había tomado una decisión para la cual no se sentía del todo preparado.

—Esto es una tontería —de dio la media vuelta tratando de escapar— Mira ahora que sabemos que esto no fue por mi culpa el por qué _"crees"_ que vine no importa.

Quiso huir, pero Miguel le detuvo al tomar su mano, por suerte para Hamada le estaba dando la espalda y así no vería sus mejillas arreboladas.

—A mí.

—¡Bien! ¿Entonces quieres saber? ¡Perfecto! Acepte el programa avanzado. Y ya sabes que significa ¿No?

—Hiro...

—Sí, lo sé, fue estúpido de mi parte elegir estrepitosamente solo porque pensé que fue mi culpa que faltaras, pero para mí defensa yo...

—Felicidades —le interrumpió Miguel, Hiro se giró para verlo, mirándole lleno de incredulidad, parpadeo un par de veces y hasta tuvo que detener el impulso de pellizcarse al pensar que todo era un sueño— me alegro por ti, estoy seguro que al fin podrás sacar todo tu potencial.

—Espera ¿No estas al menos un poco triste? —preguntó sin entender porque su lengua se movió más rápido que su raciocinio lógico.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero no hay que tener tres dedos de frente para saber que eres el chico más listo de la escuela, o de la ciudad. Estoy seguro que allá podrás lograr todos tus sueños. Ante ello ¿Cómo puedo estar triste?

—Pero dijiste que te gustaba —sonrió con tristeza para después dejar escapar una risa metálica.

—Y me sigues gustando, pero nunca me interpondría en tu camino. Además no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver ¿No? Yo también tengo sueños y entre ellos estás tú —profirió Miguel.

La sonrisa de Miguel solo hizo que Hiro sintiera una peculiar sensación en su pecho.

Una que solo crecería más y más.

｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ ｡･::･ﾟ ,｡･::･ﾟ

Amor a larga distancia. Años atrás Hiro Hamada hubiera dicho que era una tontería o de forma grosera hubiese denominado a ese tipo de personas como pende...

Sin embargo sus remembranzas se habían detenido al escuchar el sonido de su móvil con la vivaracha canción que su novio había grabado para él, con quien llevaba cinco años saliendo formalmente.

Durante ese tiempo no solo habían crecido, aprendido del otro sino también encontrado la esperanza que se perdía ante los fracasos de la vida en los brazos del otro.

Dejando de lado su libreta de apuntes, tomo el móvil solo para escuchar la melodiosa voz de su novio. El renombrado Miguel Rivera que poco a poco escalaba en el salón de la fama tras dar a conocer su gloriosa voz.

—Adivina quien llega a cenar —bromeó Miguel desde la otra línea.

Hiro sonrió ante sus palabras —No lo sé solo espero que ese alguien traiga consigo la comida.

—¡Mucho mejor, cocinara para ti! —rio— ¿Por cierto llegó mi paquete?

Hiro caminó hacia la mesa de estudio donde se encontraba el ramo de margaritas multicolores, un significado más allá de lo que soñó recibir alguna vez.

—Por supuesto —lo tomo con la mano libre para olerlas.

—Cuidado, niveles de serotonina subiendo en...

Hablo esta vez Baymax, el primer modelo que había construido en base a las especificaciones de su hermano. Pronto Hiro fue hacia el para tratar de callarlo mientras Miguel solo soltó un par de carcajadas.

Esto solo es la alegría de vivir.

* * *

_**Hello, me presentó soy LittleKuriboh, un gusto tenerte por aquí, gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo al leerme, votar y comentar. Espero haya sido de tu agrado como lo fue para mí escribir por segunda vez para este hermoso fandom. Lo cierto es que este fic sería una viñeta de menos de mil palabras, pero me explaye un tanto ya pasan de cuatro mil.**_

_**Como detalle, quiero aclarar la razón por la cual Miguel le regalo Margaritas a Hiro, sí, por supuesto por amor, pero, como lograron notar, Miguel variaba los colores esto en base al lenguaje de las flores él quería transmitir sus sinceros sentimientos hacía él.**_

_**Las margaritas como tal, significan pureza, inocencia y alegría, lo cual describen a la perfección al par a mi punto de vista.**_

_**Las margaritas blancas significan belleza, en otras palabras para Miguel, Hiro le resulta guapo.**_

_**Las margaritas amarillas significan lealtad, cuando empezó a tratar con él comprendió que algo sucedía con el chico y quería al menos mostrarle que con él podía contar a pesar de todo.**_

_**Las margaritas rosas significan amor; como declaro Miguel, fue difícil ser honesto consigo mismo, pero cuando comprendió lo que realmente sentía todo fue tan liberador.**_

_**Las margaritas azules representan la fidelidad, muy en el fondo Miguel quería que Hiro fuese fiel a quien es, que no rehuyera de su talento por ello estaba muy feliz de que aceptara la propuesta del programa avanzado.**_

_**Y por último un ramo de margaritas multicolores significa la alegría de vivir.**_

_**Una forma de representar que a pesar de todos los obstáculos y como de vez en cuando se pierda el color, siempre se podrán recuperar para pintar un paisaje mejor.**_

_**Sin más que decir, LittleKuriboh fuera, deseándoles como de costumbre un excelente día **_

_**Espero volverlos a ver otra vez **_


End file.
